The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of strawberry plant named Chambly. This cultivar belongs to the genus Fragaria, whose fruits are juicy edible and usually red, cultivated for culinary purposes.
Species of strawberry plants vary in color, size, shape, acidity, and other commercially important and botanically significant characteristics. Strawberries frequently bear flowers and fruit simultaneously, and fruit tends to ripen randomly on the stems.